one night
by darkiceprincess
Summary: over all, brave girl gives in to the dark side


I don't own any of these character all hail to J.K. Rowling's I also don't own anything from The Phantom of the Opera

They both looked at each other and couldn't believe it. They knew that their attraction for each other was purely physical and tried to break away but had to be together. Now on a cold night, after sleeping together, he slipped out to gaze up at the night sky. Suddenly out of no where a hand reached out to her and began to stroke her back ever so slowly. As the stranger pushed her hair back she turned to face her captor and fainted at the sight of his eyes.

When she finally woke up, she noticed a big beautiful fire place at the opposite wall from her. She looked down at the blankets that were covering her and realized that it was snake skin woven onto a blanket, she jumped up from the bed a looked around at her surroundings. The wall was completely black with absolutely no windows to be seen. The carpet she noticed was deep green color, a color she new well. She also noticed Two doors one, she thought might lead to a closet while the other might lead to another room. She walked towards one of the doors and turned the knob slowly fearing for what she might see. Once outside the room, she looked around a another dark colored room, probably a living room and began to walk when something got a hold of her and kept her back. She turned to see the stranger covered by his hood, careful not to be seen. She began to open her mouth to speak when she heard a strange voice inside her head.

-" Don't be scared, I won't harm you."

-"Who are you?"

-" That doesn't matter now, you will soon find out."

"You have no need to be out here yet go back in your room."

-"But what's happening? Where am I?"

-" All will soon be known."

The stranger opened the door for her and before he left he caressed her lips down to her neck with his ice cold fingers then turned and left. She felt a sudden chill when he touched her as if petrified, not seeing him a more she sis as she was told and went back into the room.

Once in the room she looked at herself and saw that she was still in her school clothing so she decided to look around for something to wear.

CHANGE TO STRANGERS P.O.V

He waited around the corner until he was sure she was inside the room and then left.

CHANGE TO HER P.O.V

She looked at herself in the mirror to see how the dress she had found fit her. She was wearing a dark green and black dress that fit close to her body in a way that showed off her curves. Normally she would never wear this but it was all there was to wear. As soon a she sat on the bed there was a knock on the door…

"Come in" All of the lights suddenly went out in the room.

"I see that you have found the dress I left for you, -- I hope you like it?"

"Ye…Yes I do thank you."

"Would you like some dinner?"

"Yes thank you."

"Very well…" --At he gave her his arm and she took it, then he led her out.

She walked into what looked like a terrace outside with a table for two in the middle with roses in a vase on the table.

After having paused at the door for a minute or two at the door he led her to her seat where they would be eating for almost the whole night.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he was taking her back to her room he asked her how she liked where she was staying.

-"Well it is very beautiful but I don't really know where I am."

-"Don't worry about that, I am glad you like it here."

They had finally reached her door and as she turned to reach to open the door the stranger took hold of her hip and stared at her.

-"You're eyes…so familiar…"

As the stranger held his eyes on her he slowly bent towards her and kissed her softly on the lips.

While she was getting ready to go to bed she ran through what had just happened between her and the stranger. His kiss was deep but filled her with power and darkness, a feeling she had never experienced before. As she stood there remembering the kiss she realized that she had really liked the way it made her feel-vulnerable and powerful at the same time and full of energy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning she found already on her bed some casual clothes to wear, once changed and hair in a ponytail she decided to go outside and sit in the garden next to the terrace outside. As she sat there she finally began to think about the guy the guy she had been with for the past year including the night she was brought to this house. She wasn't sure about what she felt for him anymore, the stranger had taken up most of her mind.

As night was approaching she had ventured into the kitchen and found something to eat. Not seeing the stranger anywhere she went back to her bedroom. Once inside of her room she saw a nightgown spread on her bed, assuming that she was to wear it that night, she got out of the clothes she was wearing and slipped on the silk nightgown and pulled over the covers on the bed. It was such a hot night that she fell asleep quite fast only to be awaken by a knock on her door. She didn't know what time it was but figured it might have been well past midnight. She got up from the bed and put on the robe that went with the nightgown.

(If you have seen phantom of the opera the nightgown looks like Christine's when she meets the phantom for the first time.)

Once again everything was black so she couldn't see a thing. When she opened the door she knew it was the stranger that was waiting outside of her room.

-"You look very beautiful tonight"

-"Why… thank you."

Not knowing what to do she opened the door widely as if inviting him to come in-after all it was his house-

As soon as he was inside he took hold of the door and closed it behind him then letting his cape fall down to the floor. Like the other night she once again heard his voice in her head.

-"Don't worry I wont harm you…"

He walked towards her and made her robe fall down to the floor as well. As if magically connected to him she never looked away from his eyes. It wasn't until she felt a chill was it that she felt him waling her to the bed. She knew what was going to happen and even though she was sexually experienced she felt like it did her first time, afraid not knowing what to do.

Once inside the covers, the stranger made his way down her arms onto her legs and up her thighs to her stomach. As if in pain she left out a soft moan and began to tense up. The stranger felt this and released his grip and brought his hands up to her waist over the nightgown. He pushed her body towards him and she instantly felt her body close to his stomach and pelvic bones. At this she opened her eyes and looked up at the stranger and brought her hands up to his chest feeling him breathe in steadily.

Slowly he reached her chin up and kissed her softly at fist and then with more pressure and force as well as pleasure.

She felt pinned down as if a victim but still let herself be kissed. Without more thought she took his shirt off as the heat was rising fast in the room, the stranger easily took her night gown off just my slipping it up against the silky snake skin blankets and letting them fall smoothly on her warm skin. Time was passing slowly, each taking in every movement they made and soon they were both without clothing on and panting while kissing each others perfect bodies.

Since there were no windows in the room, air was becoming thin yet there was no change in there movements. Over time she began to take in so much pleasure that she was yelling a moaning with as much energy that she had left. As they both were reaching their points of limitation they began to calm down. She was so exhausted that she fell next to him but before slipping away into darkness she heard he name being said in a whisper… "Hermione…"

A/N: This is my first fic. So please review. Don't worry interesting things happen next just wait and read


End file.
